Requirements
original Forum Post Make sure you get invited to the Outfit, either hop on Teamspeak or try to catch Archdemon, Eval, Davelantor or anyone else ingame for an invite:) I hope that you are excited as we are about the prospect of the future. We have very ambitious plans to be the best outfit out in all of Planetside 2. We want people to see us coming, and be afraid. We want to work together as a team to ensure dominance for the almighty Vanu. When PS2 esports kicks off, we intend to be one of the best teams out there. As a new member you are now on trial to be a part of that. We recognise that the heart of any good outfit is its members, and their capabilities. Therefore we have gone to considerable effort to setup a system that ensures we get the most out of each and every member, and they can provide us with what we need as an outfit to succeed. This is where the trial period comes in. This post outlines what we expect of you, to be part of this exciting project. 1) We need you on teamspeak at all times. Even if you arn't playing Planetside 2, feel free to connect and sit afk. This is just so we can get a feel for how active our TS channel is. Our teamspeak channel is: dwg.ts3dns.com 2) As a new member, we need to ensure that your character has the basic capabilities necessary to be effective for the outfit's needs. You are only as strong as your weakest link! Therefore, all trial members have a period of 2 months from the day they are accepted to achieve the following mandatory certificates. Note that this is regardless of the class that you like to play. This is so that we don't have to ask who can do what during a firefight - we can simply tell someone to do it, and save valuable minutes. TOTAL = 952 3) As mentioned, we want to be an efficient and effective outfit, who uses teamwork and tactics to achieve their in-game goals. We realise that expecting this from new recruits straight away is unrealistic. Therefore we have developed an extensive training programme to ensure that every member is as efficient as we can possibly make them. This ranges from the basics, to more advanced concepts. Part of this training system is mandatory for all trial members to complete. There are 8 drill course videos which we expect new member to watch several times, and learn well. 2 weeks after joining, you will take a test on these drill course videos. We expect you to pass. The drill course videos are on our youtube channel. The first video can be found here:first drill video So to sum up, as a trial member you will have 2 weeks to complete the basic test to our satisfaction. The subject of the test are taught in easy to follow drill videos. You also have 8 weeks from your join date to achieve the mandatory certification requirements. If you do all this, then you will graduate from basic training, and be recognised as a fully fledged member of DWG! Further information, for once you have graduated from basic training can be found here: